


【铁虫】抗拒 1

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019





	【铁虫】抗拒 1

哈皮望着眼前一个月不见的老板，担心的老板对于他办事效率的不满并没有发生，托尼只是不说话，抽着一根古巴烟，浓长的眉毛和睫毛下隐约带着不耐烦。  
“可能还要等几天，对方的杀手太多了，这里是最安全的地方。”哈皮擦了擦汗，任何人在监狱里呆上四个月都不会开心，何况这是斯塔克家的掌门人，军火界响当当的人物，无数家族小弟的老大，被捕入狱的名义怎么都不会好听。突然，哈皮发现他的脖子上有几道血痕，“这是怎么回事？”  
托尼似乎这时候才产生了点回应的兴趣，微微转过头，是很深的四道被抠出来的血印。  
“这是谁干的？”哈皮立即站了起来，托尼单人单间，虽然为了掩人耳目前住的外表和重型牢狱没什么区别，但是内部可是打通了一路关系，没人敢对这位大佬不敬。  
“下次别送这么小的来，不懂事，还不禁折腾。”他深深吐了口眼圈，漫不经心看过来，却发现哈皮满脸都是不明所以的神色。  
“上次你送来的小孩，叫什么名字？”  
“什么小孩？”哈皮开始忐忑起来。  
托尼皱起眉毛，“不是你送来的人？他怎么会出现在我的房里？”对于“房”这个词主人相当嫌弃地咬了重音。  
“等等，有人进去了，天，你怎么不早联系我。”  
“我还以为是你送给来的随便哪的一个出来卖的，你前几个月都没有考虑我的需求我都原谅你了。”托尼把烟按到一旁的杯垫上，有点纠结地想，怪不得反抗的那么剧烈，还以为只是因为第一次干这行不懂事加上疼，自己这是做了什么事。  
都什么时候了还在想这件事，哈皮内心循环吐槽自己的老板，表面上却还是十分担心地问是不是对方的卧底，有没有伤害到他。  
托尼指了指脖子，“他没过两天就被带走了，给你三天时间，把这件事弄清楚，还有快把事情解决我要出去，在这什么都干不了。”  
哈皮走后，托尼又回到了暗沉沉的监狱，这个房间很整洁也很空旷，东西十分的简单，床显得比其他狱间大很多，白色的床单整洁干净，但是几天前的那一个染上了很多脏污，血迹和液体，皱巴巴地。那个少年就躺在上面，满身狼藉衣不蔽体，愤怒地看着他，指甲里混着自己的颈肉和血液，似乎又对自己的伤人的行为感到抱歉而轻微地颤抖着，怎么看都不像干他们这道的心狠手辣劲儿。那么如果他不是对方派来的卧底，而只是个普通人，托尼头一次有种做了错事的内疚感。  
他试着回想无聊的牢狱生活那几天唯一有趣点的日子，男孩似乎是被剃了头，短短的头发下，一双过分干净浑圆的双眼，细长舒展的眉毛，倔强的嘴巴，十五六岁的样子，还是上学的年纪，一股莫名的责任感突然涌上这个心头。  
他躺下来，拇指和食指揉捏着身下的床单，回味起男孩肌肤的触感来......

事情发生在几天前的一个晚上，托尼傍晚的时候正巧被对形势一无所知的某个州长官传唤，对方就像一个傻瓜一样问了些毫无逻辑的问题并因托尼的傲慢无礼而狂叫了一番，被警察局长阻拦才没有继续他愚蠢的行为。  
被像一个罪犯那样对待让他的心情不爽到了极点，四个月关在这样一个地方让他烦躁到了极点，而且一直贴心处理他私生活的哈皮这次竟然一点也不懂得照顾这位性欲极为旺盛的老板的需求，无处发泄的男人睁着他大大的溢满愤怒的双眼带着阴森吓人的气场回到了困兽的牢笼。  
屋子里只有很高处有一个小窗，月光透进来，一切都昏昏沉沉的，他还没跨进去，就发现他的床上躺着一个人。警惕的男人并没有被愤怒冲昏了头，他打开了灯，对方却似乎睡得很熟，毫无反应。如今想来，误会就是从这时候开始的，因为那个小孩的线条实在是柔软而纤细，窄窄的腰线和挺翘的双臀组成了一个美妙的弧度，笔直的双腿叠错放在床上，小腿的弧度精妙柔韧，几乎立刻勾起了他本来就在燃烧边缘的性欲。他第一反应是这是一个女孩子，虽然他的头发被剃掉了，但是哪个来监狱的能和他一样体面呢。  
托尼将烟头按灭在桌子上，随手点开地板拿出了一把绝不该出现在监狱囚犯手里的订制手枪，对方和他一样穿着条纹狱服，简直一撕就破，非常方便做事。他三步两步走了过去，用枪指着男孩，转过了他的脸，非常出乎意料，是个男孩，剃短的头发配上巴掌大的小脸，看起来叛逆又好欺负。  
后来回想起来，这真是极为糟糕的第一面，男孩双眼写满惊恐，脸上带着伤，嘴角的血迹还没有干，但那双湿润的眼和绯红的嘴唇让他完全忘了想别的，他一把抓住他的胳膊让他无法反抗。  
彼得当时正因为跟原来欺负他的几个狱友狠狠的打了一架而疲惫不堪，他知道他们想做什么，像他这样看起来单薄好欺又恰恰长相漂亮的小罪犯，在监狱里会有什么遭遇不言而喻，更何况，他身体的秘密，那个万恶之源，只会遭到更可怕的后果，绝对不能被发现。所以几乎是拼了命地反击他们，幸好后来狱警来了，分开了他们，并把他单独关到了这间房。  
进来的时候他几乎不敢相信还有这么整洁的监狱，然而疲惫加上受伤令他无暇多想，倒头就睡着了。而此刻，他就像是鱼肉一样放在托尼的砧板上，随对方做什么都行了。  
“你是谁？不要杀我！”男孩惊恐的声音就像奶猫的尖叫。  
托尼笑了，拿手枪托了托男孩的下巴，“从哪来的小野猫，明明是你莫名占了我的床。”他用枪左右扒着他的脸审视，极为轻浮地摩擦他娇嫩的年轻皮肤。  
“不要杀我，我不想死，我什么也没有。”男孩被这个人阴暗的气场吓到了，这不是刚才和他打架的那群小混混，绝对不是个好相与之辈。  
“谁派你来的？哈皮？”  
彼得正想摇头，却发现对方立即警惕起来按紧了枪口，他只能惊恐地看着他不知道做什么反应。  
哈皮的品味怎么变了？也可能这个监狱里找不到女人？这毫无反手之力的样子并不像敌人的陷阱，而且，托尼想，即便是陷阱，也可以先爽了再说，“乖乖地让我爽了，我会让他多付你钱的。”  
托尼压住男孩的身体，直立的性器戳着男孩的腹部，几乎让男孩跳起来，“我不是的，您不能这样！”对方的反抗让托尼极为烦躁的心情又被点了一把火，“没人告诉你我是什么人么，小家伙，我现在心情极差，不要惹火我。”枪口顺着嘴唇移动到他的领口，顺路扯开了男孩的扣子，粉嫩的小樱桃因为被刺激直立着，看得人口干舌燥，但是托尼现在温柔不下来爱抚他们，他一手拿枪一手拦过男孩的脖子，肆无忌惮舔舐着他的脖子和肩膀。  
彼得并没有停止反抗，但是生命受到威胁让他害怕的颤抖，打架已经耗费了太多体能，他只能一边反抗一边祈求，但在对方眼里，这没力气的挣扎似乎是什么情趣似的丝毫不放在心上。他的呼吸被夺走，口腔里头一次被陌生人的舌头闯入，烟草的香味和恶心感一起到来。然而他还来不及做出另外的反应，另一件事态已经失控了，男人在脱他的裤子，他手脚并用地猛力挣扎，从他的手底下逃到床的另一头，却再次从背后被压倒了，对方更方便地扒下来他的裤子，挺翘的臀部暴露在空气里让他心里发寒，没什么大不了的，不过是和一个陌生人发生性关系，彼得感觉四肢无力，用力的安慰自己，可是毕竟他只是个高中生，而且还从没有做过这件事。  
托尼觉得耐心都要耗尽了，用身体完全压住对方，对方似乎没什么力气一样趴在了床上。他嘴角弯起来，终于不搞无聊的前戏了，他按住他的肩膀，双手伸到男孩底下捏住他的小乳头，一股陌生的快感令彼得全身微颤了一下，接着是脊背被吻住的湿漉漉的感觉，对方很没有耐心地一把撕开了他的内裤。  
彼得闭上双眼，眼眶里的泪水挤了下来，“先生，别这么做！我还在上学。”他身体挣扎，却没什么用，对方根本没有听到他在说什么，托尼一只手一摸，惊讶地不行，这个孩子，竟是一个少见的双性人。当然，这并没有让这位玩遍游戏的花花公子感到惊讶太久，急躁的男人抚摸了几下光滑细嫩的阴茎，就潜入了下面两瓣柔软的不可思议的花丛中，这里毛毛稀少，水水的滑滑的，显然男孩已经动情了。裂缝很小，但是花瓣却很饱满肥厚，托尼不禁想这里面也许有阴囊，是很完整的双性。  
男孩没什么力气的挣扎已经被他忽略了，不停的啜泣和呻吟只是不断加深他旺盛的性欲。他伸进他坚守十几年的秘密通道，湿滑的液体打湿了他干燥的手指。  
“啊——”没什么耐心的扩张令彼得被十分疼痛的陌生快感所笼罩。  
“这么紧，没被别人操过吗？”托尼手指抠挖着，模拟着性交的动作，带着黏糊糊的水声和手掌与肉体的拍打声。彼得因为羞耻收紧了下体，淫液却被夹地流了出来，甚至有一小股精液喷了出来，混在一起弄脏了床单。  
托尼停下来，扳过他的埋在床单的脸，擦了擦他的眼泪，“哭的这么凶，kid，爸爸会让你舒服地忘不了的，我保证。”他脱下了裤子，一条分量十足的粗壮柱体弹跳了出来，因经验丰富而泛着深色，等不及一样闯进了狭小的密道，彼得感觉两眼一黑，痛得差点厥过去，针刺一样的尖锐痛觉瞬间从被刺穿的地方遍布他的全身，痛得他狠狠地抓住了男人的脖颈，四道血淋淋的伤口令愣神的托尼条件反射一般抽了出来，同时带出了殷红的鲜血。  
托尼也没想到男孩竟然有现在不少女性都不再长的厚厚的保护膜，并且那里太小了，显然被穿透的疼痛确实难以承受，但是一小点愧疚被自己脖子上传来的疼痛杀灭了，男人愤怒地从正面压倒了他，重新将自己的巨大塞进这个孩子不该长有的阴道中，开始狂乱地发泄起来。粗暴的抽插令彼得眼前黑一片白一片，先是痛，然后是从未体验过的痛和灭顶的快感交替主宰着他的感官，他像一朵被强行破开的花苞，一直孤独的花蕊头一次迎来闯入者，格外激情的抚摸着。他的身体也给了托尼从没享受过的新鲜快感，憋久了的男人埋头用力干着，丝毫不顾男孩的娇嫩，彼得几次都觉得自己要死去了一样，又被下一轮漩涡卷下去。  
托尼好久才微微停歇了下，俯下身亲了亲猛力喘着气的男孩，手掌轻而易举在他一片白皙的胸膛佛弄。他动作慢了下来，却仍然十分有力，男孩的阴道有小又短，他轻而易举顶到了顶上的子宫口，不停地用龟头研磨着。  
“No”彼得用叫的已经沙哑的嗓音求了求他。  
“舒服了吗？”  
男孩不甘地摇头，男人手掌包裹住他的腰腹，温热的感觉令彼得缓了缓神，他又恶意地顶起他薄薄的腹部肌肉，抓住男孩的手抚摸着性器官形状硬硬的凸起，接着毫无顾忌地插进了他狭小的子宫。彼得抽动了几下，毫无抵抗力地推着他的胸膛。  
“这样是不是更舒服，你可真是个小天使，这样就到最里面了呢，感觉到了吗，完全可以被插透。”  
男孩气得哭了出来，混在不间断的呻吟里只是更加令人想要猛烈地欺负。  
彼得沉浸在无休无止自己从没经历过的快感里，每一次对方都能给他新的体验。他混沌的脑袋偶尔想做爱竟然是这样的，偶尔朦胧地注视着男人的脸，是好看的，然而年纪上大概可以做他的爸爸。被一个老男人做了，梅姨知道大概会气得杀人。  
他感觉自己的腹腔时而绞紧时而胀开，液体从身体里不停地涌出，身体像被某种东西钳住一样透不过气，接着倾泻而下，经历了不知道第几次高潮。  
“kid，你是不是可以怀孕，回去记得吃药。”一股凶猛霸道的液体击打进男孩的身体里，彼得被射昏过去了两秒，又被男人抽出去的动作惊醒过来。托尼抽的分外吃力，最后注视着这个被自己蹂躏的秘密花园，乳白色的液汁在粉嫩粉嫩的肉瓣间格外醒目，随着洞穴的开张滴下来。欲望纾解不少，这时候他才觉得心情重新好了起来。  
他抚摸着男孩毛茸茸的头发，看着他气鼓鼓地腮帮和可爱的泪汪汪的眼睛，觉得这种欺负叛逆少年的感觉格外的好。男人兴致盎然地趁机把手伸到了他可爱的小翘臀之间的另一个秘地。  
“不，你干什么？”但是他现在几乎没办法阻止这个坏蛋做任何事。  
他趴在床上扶着床头，以防被男人顶地撞到头，屁股里夹着他的东西，又被狠狠地做了一场，托尼的手指还插在他的花瓣间，前后被操到的快感几乎令他疯掉。男人不知道憋了多久，一股脑地发泄在他身上，他都不记得前前后后被做了几次，托尼的面容随着颠簸起伏在他的眼头晃来晃去，被放过的时候已经不知道是白天还是夜里，男孩眼睛一闭就睡死了过去，一睡就睡了几乎一天，等到托尼又被那个傻瓜长官叫过去回来，男孩已经不在那里了。

托尼回忆这男孩睡着前怨恨的眼神，心里越来越不是滋味，细想来男孩出现的时候是带着伤的，不可能哈皮送人来还让人打他一顿，那么他现在在哪，还在监狱里的话，岂不是很危险。考虑到男孩的身体，他一想到这里那么多的罪犯，就觉得心脏迅速地跳动起来，急迫地不能停搁一秒，他想也没想地用了哈皮留下的紧急联络。


End file.
